Sometimes it really is okay
by Silverone
Summary: AyakaxMaiko Dialouge Peice. Two girls discussing their feelings.


Sometimes it really is okay

Pairing: AyakaxMaiko, mentions of Yuki/Shuichi and Tatsuha/Hiro.

Warning: contains some sexual references and mentions of Shoujo Ai, along with Shounen ai. That means girlxgirl along with the usual boyxboy.

Summary: One shot. Dialogue piece between Ayaka and Maiko.

* * *

"So, are you really okay with this Ayaka-chan?"

"With what?"

"With Hiro and what's his face? Tatsuha?"

"Sometimes."

"Sometimes? What kind of answer is that?"

"Well, I guess, when it comes right down to it, I'm sad. But, it's not for the reason I should be."

"Hmmm?"

"Sometimes at night, I feel lonely. And not for Hiro. I guess because I never loved him in the way I wanted to."

"That's right, you were in love with Yuki-sensei, weren't you?"

"No. I thought I was, but now I know better."

"What do you mean you know better?"

"Because the one I really like is a girl."

"What!? But, you fought Shu over-"

"I fought with Shindou-san because I refused to lose to someone who couldn't love Eiri-san the way he needed to be loved."

"But, Hiro-"

"I mistook friendship for something more. And maybe I was still running away from my true feelings."

"You're pretty serious, aren't you? Heh."

"Maiko-san, is something wrong?"

"Well, I've been kinda wondering about you and me…"

"About you and me?"

"Even after you and Hiro broke up, you still always make time to hang with me. And since you have no reason to leave Kyoto now, I've been wondering why you'd go to all the trouble of meeting up with me every Saturday."

"I see I've been caught. Does this bother you?"

"Well, it's a little weird. I mean, how can you be sure you feel that way?"

"The same way that Shindou-san knows that he loves Eiri-san."

"The way you say that makes me nervous."

"Why is that?"

"Because, you make it sound like you'll just take what you want. Like one of those action heroes."

"Is it wrong for me to think this way? Both men and women should pursue the one they love with all their hearts. As long as they don't hurt the one they love."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Then prove it?"

"What do you mean by prove it?"

"Give me a big, wet one. Right here, right now."

"You're sure?

"Yes. I'm sure. Prove you love me."

"Alright. But, remember, you asked me to."

"Wow. Did you learn that from Hiro?"

"Mmmhmm. He's quite skilled in that department, just ask Tatsuha."

"Now what happens? Do we run off into the sunset happily ever after?"

"Is that what you want?"

"No, not really. I want to sit here and finish eating my French fries. And then we can runoff to my bedroom."

"Maiko-san!"

"He, he. I see that for being the pursuer, you're still very shy about some things… I think this'll be fun."

"You sound just like Tatsuha."

"And you sound the way Hiro does. Well, at least when that Tatsuha is after him."

"Hey, Maiko… Do you think we could maybe do a little role-play later? You be Tatsuha and I'll be Hiro."

"And the kinky side is back!"

"Well, I've known Tatsuha all my life, so I can't help it if I've become a little corrupt."

"And you were going to be the wife of a monk, Ayaka-chan… What a waste that would've been."

"You're okay with this?"

"Yep. I've just been waiting for you to say something. I didn't want to make the wrong assumption and alienate you or something. Was it the same with you?"

"Yes. But, now that it's all out in the open, I feel really silly about not saying anything."

"Well, I suppose better late than never."

"Are you done eating yet, Maiko-san?"

"It's just Maiko now. And yes I'm done. Why?"

"We're supposed to go off to your bedroom. Now."

"Hold on. Careful or you'll pull my hand off. It'll still be there whether we hurry or not."

"You may believe in 'better late then never,' but I believe in 'don't put off tomorrow what you can do today."

"Alright already. We'll go. This better be good though."

"Don't worry. Hiro said I was very competent in this department."

"I didn't need to know that."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Just forget I said that."

"I already have. Let's go!"

* * *

I wanted to experiment with a truly different pairing. (Not that all my pairings aren't different. Plus, I really like the idea of Maiko and Ayaka together. And Ayaka and Mika sounds cool too.


End file.
